Wind is a force of nature that is all around us. It is harnessed to sail ships, pump water, and create electricity, just to name a few. Recent events in the world have highlighted the need for alternative methods of power production, whether it is from the wind, the sun, water, or organic matter. Changes in battery storage capacity and life and generator efficiency have made it so that individuals desiring to supplement their energy requirements may do so at a much more affordable cost over 15 years ago.
In general, electric power generation systems can be classified into hydroelectric power generation, thermal power generation, nuclear power generation, solar power generation, biofuel power generation and wind power generation using wind energy. Wind energy is limitless, purely domestic renewable energy that is freely available in the world. The wind power generation system faces some difficulty in its stability due to fluctuation in direction and speed of air. Wind energy has been used as a source of power for sailing ships for several thousands of years, and until recently, we have been using it in water pumping and operating flour mills. Recently, many new ideas and theories for windmill and wind power generation have surfaced, like propeller shaped blades as part of large, scaled power generators that rotate based on aerodynamics of the blade designs.
Wind generated power has been used as a source of electricity that can be used directly by buildings and other fixed infrastructure, or has been fed directly into public utility system grids for distribution and use by public utility customers. Wind generated electrical power will continue to find uses as its need increases at all levels and types of consumption and as an alternative energy to fossil fuels.
It is known in the art that the propeller of a wind power generator should ideally be positioned in the path of the flowing air. In most systems currently being deployed internationally, propellers and generators can reach height greater than 100 feet and rotational diameters greater than 50 ft. Propellers currently used with wind power generators are designed in such a way to produce power output as various wind speed conditions press against propeller blades.
Systems are needed that are smaller than is currently is wide use, and can remain effective as electrical power generators at various wind speeds. There is also more specifically a need for smaller, less visually intrusive systems for fixed residential, commercial and mobile applications. With the current invention a system is presented that can less expensively generate electrical energy from wind. Power generated by the present invention can be utilized in fixed as well as mobile applications.